AKHIR MUSIM SEMI
by Marsstyle
Summary: "KAU JANGAN BERSANDIWARA LAGI! KAU MENGAJAKKU UNTUK MENCARI TAO SUPAYA KAU BISA MEMUDAHKAN RENCANAMU UNTUK MEMBUNUH KAMI KAN! KAU PIKIR AKU SEBODOH ITU"


AKHIR MUSIM SEMI

Di akhir musim semi tahun ini salah satu dari mereka mengadakan reuni, tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Sehun mengajak mereka ber-reuni menelusuri hutan yang sangat lebat dan jarang di kunjungi orang-orang awam, Kris menulis pesan di grup suatu media sosial untuk menyuruh mereka bergegas. Sampai akhirnya Kris dan ke enam kawannya sedang menunggu Suho. Tak lama Suho pun datang.

Mereka menumpang mobil pick up untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju ke hutan, mereka mengisi kegiatan mereka selama perjalanan dengan bercanda, bertengkar kecil ada yang tertidur juga. Pukul 15.30 mereka sampai di tepi hutan itu.

"Terima ka-ini konyol" belum sempat Lay melanjutkan ungkapan terima kasih kepada sang supir ia di kejutkan dengan posisi supir yang tertidur saat berkendara

"DIA TERTIDUR! MANA MUNGKIN DIA YANG MENJALANKAN MOBIL INI SEDARI TADI" pekik Sehun ketakutan

"Mungkin saja dia memakai mode otomatis, jadi mobilnya jalan sendiri" ujar Suho berpikir positif

"Suho, mode seperti itu mungkin bisa di dapat pada mobil-mobil mewah"

"Lagi pula mode itu untuk mobil yang berjalan di jalanan datar, dan kau tau? Kita melewati banyak jalan dengan tikungan curam yang di pinggirnya adalah jurang, kau tau itu!?" kali ini Kris frustasi. Tiba-tiba mobil itu menyala dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih menatap heran satu sama lain.

"Kurasa dia supir gila" gumam Chen "Sebaiknya kita pergi menelusuri hutan surga ini, tempat ini Indah sekali!" pekik Chen girang yang di ikuti oleh, Tao, Lay dan Suho tapi Kris, Sehun dan Luhan masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Satu jam berlalu. Dengan riang mereka bernyanyi menelusuri hutan indah itu, walaupun matahari hampir terbenam, tak membuat semangat mereka sirna. Sehun, Kris dan Luhan pun sudah melupakan insiden mobil gila itu. Akhirnya langit mulai gelap.

"Aku penguasa hutan! Aku raja rimba" Racau Kris tak jelas "aku raja yang berhati sutra" lanjutnya lagi

"Diamlah Kris, atau aku akan murka" desis Lay

Suasana hening sejak itu. Mereka menemukan sebuah rumah tua cantik yang terbuat kayu.

"Kita tinggal di sana saja selama malam ini, besok kita pulang" usul Suho. Mereka pun memasuki rumah yang terkunci itu.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku bagaimana cara membuka pintu ini", tanya Kris pada lainnya

"Kau selalu berkomentar kris, lihat aku menemukan kuncinya tergantung di tembok itu" jelas Chen sementara Kris hanya cengengesan. Mereka memasuki rumah itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tak di temukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah dengan dua kamar itu. Kris sebagai sang Tetua membagi kamar untuk anak lainnya

"YAK! Kenapa harus aku yang sekamar dengan Tao" protes Chen yang membuat ke enam anak lainnya terkejut dan langsung menjitak kepala Chen masal

"Kau ini! Kamar di sini itu terbatas. kita juga sekamar dengan Suho. Aku tidak akan mengompol kali ini" ucap Tao yang mendapat tatapan horor dari yang lain selain chen

"Sudah sebesar ini masih mengopol ckckc" Luhan berdecak heran. Mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka seperti makan,bercanda dan tidur. Tapi di tengah tidurnya Tao terbangun dan hendak ke kamar mandi, karena tidak berani sendiri dia pun membangunkan Suho si boncel pemberani.

"Suho...Suho temani aku" Tao menggucang tubuh suho, sementara suho hanya menggeliat lalu tertidur

"Hhhh dasar kebo" cibir Tao kesal dan memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri. Tao kebingungan dimana letak kamar mandi itu, sampai akhirnya wajah pucatnya kembali sumringah setelah menemukan kamar mandi. Dari kamar mandi ia mendengar suara derap kaki. jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Ingin ia keluar tapi pikiranya membayangkan hal-hal horor 'Bagaimana kalau ada hantu di depan pintu ini sekarang' ia memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar mandi luas itu.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar mandi itu terketuk dari luar. Tao sangat ketakutan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Pintu itu terketuk lagi. Ingin ia menangis. Pintu itu terketuk dengan sedikit keras. Akhirnya tangisnya pecah

"Hei ini aku, Kris" ucap Kris dan membuat Tao diam seketika, dengan dramatis ia menyeka air matanya. Tak lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang cengengesan, Kris yang jengkel akan tingkah Tao hanya menjitak kepalanya dan menyuruhnya kembali untuk tidur. Tapi tak lama ia memanggil Tao kembali.

"Tao, kau mau kemana? Tunggulah sebentar di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada kecoa?"

"Sedari tadi tidak kutemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan kecoa di sana" ucap Tao setengah ngantuk

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku khawatir kalau kecoa itu membawa pasukannya untuk menyerangku karena.. kemarin aku membunuh kecoa" penjelasan Kris membuat Tao menganga.

"Kau yang benar saja! Bilang saja kau takut" ucap Tao dengan senyum jahat

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Dasar kau" Kris ngeles

"Kris" panggil Tao

"Hmm"

"Aku mulai merasakan aura aneh semenjak kita ke hutan ini, dan...rumah ini"

"Omong kosong"

"Apa kau merasa ada sesuatu di belakangmu? Dia mulai mengintaimu. Perlahan-lahan dia menghampirimu dan kau bisa merasakan auranya di tengku lehermu"

"Hei kau pikir ini lucu. Hentikan Tao atau aku akan marah"

"Dia semakin mendekat dan mematikan lampunya"

KLEK

"SIAL KAU SUDAH KU BILANG INI TAK LUCU" pekik Kris

"Tak lama lampunya hidup kembali" ucap Tao dengan suara gemetar

"Tao jangan main-main denganku! Akan ku bunuh kau setelah ini" ancam Kris

"Kris, sesungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidak bermain lampu. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangku. Tapi, aku tak berani melihatnnya Kris" Tangisnya pecah ketika semua omonganya kembali kepadanya

BRAK!

Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat kasar. Wajahnya sangat ketakutan, bahkan ia belum sempat membenahi celananya. Ternyata dia juga menangis. Tapi ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan sesuatu di belakang Tao. Tao memberanikan diri untuk melihat kebelakang dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jerit Kris dan Tao histeris

"YAK! KALIAN INI KENAPA! BERISIK SEKALI!" pekik mahluk itu

"SI-SI- SIAPA KAU" ucap Kris dan Tao ketakutan

"Kalian sangat lama di kamar mandi. Kau pikir ini kamar mandimu hah? Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar mandi" celoteh Luhan dan berlalu memasuki kamar mandi tanpa merasa bersalah

"Kenapa kau harus memakai topeng seperti itu!" pekik Tao

"Maksudmu masker wajah?" tanya Kris yang tak di gubris Tao

.

Keesokan harinya

Mereka bersiap-siap hendak kembali ke kota. Karena tak ada transportasi mereka harus berjalan jauh dari hutan itu hingga ke perbatasan jalan. Mereka memilih perjalanan pagi-pagi sekaligus menikmati sejuknya hutan ini. Tapi mereka melupakan satu hal

"Kenapa banyak sekali kabut di sini" tanya Lay

"Santai saja bro. Ini daerah puncak wajar saja banyak kabut disini" ujar Suho sambil menari-nari

"Aneh sekali, tak biasanya dia menjadi setenang ini. bukankah dia orang yang mudah frustasi?" tanya Chen pada Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengamini pertanyaan Chen

5 jam sudah mereka berjalan. Tapi tak di temukan tanda-tanda jalan raya. Malah mereka hanya kembali ke rumah itu setelah 2 kali keliling hutan

"SIAL! KENAPA KITA KEMBALI KE RUMAH INI!" kali ini Luhan benar-benar kesal

"Ini konyol. Sudah dua kali kita berjalan menelusuri hutan ini. Tapi kita kembali ke rumah ini"

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita bermalam di sini lagi" usul Suho. Karena sudah kelelahan mereka pun kembali ke rumah itu. kini rasa takut menyelimuti benak mereka akan keganjalan tentang hutan ini.

"Sebenarnya hutan apa ini? Kenapa tidak di temukan jalan keluar disini?" tanya Lay pada lainnya

"Sehun, bisa kau jelaskan hal tentang hutan ini?" tanya Chen pada Sehun

"Aku tidak tau, yang aku lihat dari internet hutan ini sangat indah. Jadi aku berniat mengajak kalian berpetualang di sini" jelas Sehun

"Sehun, kau benar-benar gila. Di mana sejarahnya kau melihat orang mengadakan reuni di hutan seperti ini?" Tao mulai kesal

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang biasa. Itu sebabnya aku membuat hal baru"jelas Sehun dengan wajah polosnya

"Seharusnya kau mencari hutan yang umum!" Tao sedikit membentak

"Lalu kau pikir ini hutan mahluk halus?" tanya Sehun membuat suasana saat itu menjadi hening seketika.

"Santai bung. Tidak akan ada hantu di siang hari" lanjutnya lagi. Tao yang sudah sangat kesal berusaha mencekik Sehun, tetapi ia di cegah oleh Kris dan Luhan. Sejak itu suasana kembali hening

"Stok makanan kita semakin menipis. Kita harus berhemat" ujar Luhan

"Ini hutan, kau bisa menemukan makanan di mana-mana" ucap Suho santai

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa berburu di sini" lanjut Suho

"Bukannya kau vegetarian?" tanya Kris "Aku tidak tahan harus memakan sayuran terus" lanjutnya

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21.45. sebagian dari mereka memilih tidur. Sebagian lagi memilih bermain game di ponsel. Sampai baterai ponsel mereka habis. Kris meminjam ponsel Chen.

"Sekarang kau puas?" tanya Chen pada Kris

"Apa?"

"KAU MENGHABISKAN BATERAI PONSELKU!" amuk Chen pada Kris. Sementara Kris hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Hening.

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

"Apa kau merasa hal yang ganjal?" tanya Tao pada Luhan

"Sejak awal kita ke sini aku sudah merasakan hal yang ganjal. Semenjak insiden mobil gila itu" jelas Luhan

"Bukan itu! tentang rumah ini"

"Ya, rumah ini memang sedikit horor" jawab Luhan

"Kau ini bodoh sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, rumah ini di tengah hutan belantara. Bagaimana bisa ada lampu, kulkas dan perabotan lainnya yang menyala di rumah ini? Dari mana juga ada air? Padahal aku tidak melihat danau atau sungai." ujar Tao

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kris masih belum mengerti

"Bagaimana bisa ada listrik di tengah hutan?" pembicaraan malam ini di akhiri dengan pertanyaan Tao. Mereka benar-benar kalap dan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi tidur, walaupun mereka tidak sepenuhnya tidur.

Hari ke dua.

Mereka bergegas untuk pulang. insting mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka akan celaka bila terus di hutan ini. Masih sama seperti kemarin, mereka berusaha untuk keluar dari hutan ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. setiap hutan yang mereka telusuri berujung pada rumah yang mereka tempati sebelumnya. Mereka tak menyerah. Mereka mencari jalan keluar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sial! Mau sampai kapan kita berkeliling hutan gila ini!" frustasi Luhan

"Aku sudah lelah, kita istirahat sebentar" kata Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Kenapa Jalan itu mendadak hilang?" tanya Kris masih heran dengan kondisi hutan yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kita terjebak dalalm ilusi time" ujar Tao

"Sadar bung, ini bukan negri dongeng. Jangan terlalu menghayal" ledek Chen. Setalah lama berkeliling, akhirnya mereka baru sadar akan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau merasa aneh?" kata Tao yang paling kuat instingnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara

"DIMANA LAY!?" tanyanya mulai panik. Akhirnya mereka semua mulai mencari Lay. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan kawannya yang satu ini. Lay bukan seperti beberapa temannya yang mudah frustasi dan panik. Dia tenang meskipun dalam masalah, ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Justru hal ini yang membuat mereka khawatir.

"LAY!"

"LAY! KAU DIMANA!?" jerit mereka memanggil Lay. Mereka mencari Lay. Tapi saat mereka menelusuri hutan untuk mencari lay, Luhan menemukan jalan di tepi hutan itu.

"Aku melihat jalannya!" jerit Luhan antusias. Merekapun akhirnya delima setelah sekian lama mereka ingin keluar dari hutan ini, tapi mereka terikat oleh situasi yang memaksa mereka untuk tetap di hutan ini sementara waktu. Sehun menyobek lengan bajunya untuk di jadikan jejak saat mereka mencari jalan itu nanti. akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap mencari Lay. Tak selang lama terdengar suara jeritan yang menggema di hutan itu. jeritan yang sangat memilukan.

"Sepertinya, itu Lay" ucap Tao bergegas lari menuju asal suara jeritan itu yang terdengar berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya jeritan itu menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa dia disiksa? Kenapa dia menjerit seperti itu?" tanya Kris yang sudah hampir menangis

"Aku tidak tau, semoga tak terjadi apapun pada Lay" ucap Luhan yang sudah menangis

SREEEK!

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa ranting-ranting pohon itu. mereka hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Teganya! Kalian meninggalkanku!" amuk orang itu yang tak lain adalah Suho

"Kau tersesat? Maafkan kami tak menyadarimu tersesat tadi. Lay menghilang" jelas Chen

"Apa maksudmu? Lay di culik?"

"Aku tidak tau, apa kau tidak mendengar suara jeritan? Kita harus cepat sebelum terjadi hal lain pada Lay" mereka terkejut saat mereka menemui rumah itu lagi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan bekas darah yang mengelilingi halaman rumah itu. dengan sigap mereka berpencar di sekitar halaman rumah itu untuk mencari Lay. Akhirnya aktifitas mereka terhenti karena jeritan Tao. Merekapun mengampiri Tao, tapi reaksi mereka tak jauh beda dari Tao.

"Lay" gumam Suho lirih, tubuhnya melemas melihat kondisi Lay. Sementara yang lainnya masih mematung tak percaya

"LAY!" jerit Kris, Chen dan Luhan bebarengan. Mereka semua hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat kondisi Lay yang sudah amat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tusukan, tempurung kepalanya yang sudah hancur, Jangan lupakan darah dan bau sengit yang seakan memenuhi hutan itu. rasa takut, sedih dan marah semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Cukup! Kita harus keluar dari hutan ini!" ujar Tao frustasi

"APA KAU GILA!? APA YANG HARUS KITA KATAKAN KEPADA KELUARGANYA!?" pekik Luhan frustasi

"Mungkin saja ia di makan oleh binatang buas. Disini bukan tempat aman lagi, Kita harus pergi dari sini" sambung Tao yang mendapat tonjokan keras dari Sehun

"PERGI!, PERGILAH! SAAT KAU MELIHAT TEMANMU TEWAS DI HADAPANMU DAN KAU LEBIH MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU!" amuk Sehun pada Tao, sementara Tao menatapnya tajam dan berkata

"Aku tidak mau mati disini" desis Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua yang hanya mematung melihat temannya bersikap begitu egois.

"Sebaiknya kita mencegah Tao untuk pergi. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada-"

"Biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau" ujar Sehun. Di matanya tampak bahwa ia khawatir pada Tao, tapi kekecewaannya mengalahkan rasa sayangnya sebagai sahabat. Mereka membersihkan jenazah Lay lalu di baringkan di tempat tidur di sebelah Suho.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Suho, Chen dan Sehun sudah tertidur, sementara Kris dan Luhan masih terjaga. Mereka mengalami goncangan. Kris memaklumi tindakan Tao yang masih seperti kekanak-kanakan itu. ia terlalu takut untuk tetap di sini. Ia sangat paham tentang Tao.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao sekarang? Apakah dia sudah keluar dari hutan ini? Dia orang yang sangat penakut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Kris memberi pertanyaan yang bertubi pada Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang

"Ayo kita cari dia" ujar Luhan yang di beri tatapan 'apa kau gila' oleh Kris. "aku bersungguh-sungguh" lanjutnya. Akhirnya mereka menelusuri hutan itu di malam hari, karena gelap Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat untuk mengaktifkan senternya, tapi ia di buat heran oleh sebuah pesan di grup chat mereka yang belum sempat Kris buka kemarin karena ia tidak menyetuh ponselnya.

"Maaf, bro. Aku tidak bisa ikut ke perkemahan itu. ayahku menerima undangan di new york. Aku di tugaskan untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahku sementara waktu. Kalau ada waktu luang aku akan menyempatkan diri hadir disana dan mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Kris terkejut melihat isi pesan itu. salah satu dari temannya tidak ikut. Tapi kenapa jumlah mereka lengkap? Jumlah akun di grup itu hanya tujuh. Bila satu tak ikut maka jumlahnya enam, tapi kenapa jumlahnya masih utuh? Yang ayahnya seorang pengusaha adalah Luhan, Chen dan Suho. Dan celakanya lagi di grup itu tak di tertera nama pengirim pesan. Hanya ada foto profil. Karena tak ada sinyal Kris tak bisa melihat profil pengirim pesan itu. anggapannya salah satu dari mereka adalah pembunuh yang menyamar. Apakah Chen? Apakah Suho? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan yang berniat membunuhnya saat ini?.

"Kris! Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kris

"Ah, iya." Jawab Kris gugup

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan? Kita harus mencari Tao" ucap Luhan yang membuat Kris teringat pada bahaya yang akan menerjang Tao. Kris dan Luhan terus menelusuri hutan dengan sesekali memanggil nama Tao. Sampai akhirnya Kris dan Luhan terpisah tanpa mereka sadari. Kris mulai ketakutan, teringat akan Luhan kemungkinan bisa membunuhnya di sini. Dia sendiri dan jauh dari jangkauan teman-temannya. Bisa saja Luhan membunuhnya di sini. Ia mulai menyesal karena menuruti saran Luhan yang berniat mencari Tao malam-malam begini. Tapi kalau Tao tidak di cari dia juga dalam bahaya. Kris benar-benar delima. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya. Karena ketakutannya Kris pun berlari menuju rumah yang mereka tempati, ia merasa sedikit lega. Tapi wajahnya kembali memanik saat melihat Chen yang sudah bersimbah Darah dengan belati yang tertusuk di jantungnya dan luka-luka di badanya. Kris menjerit dan membuat mereka semua terbangun, tak lama reaksi yang sama juga di terapkan. Luhan kembali karena mendengar jeritan Kris. Melihat kondisi Chen ia hanya mematung dan bertanya

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan, suaranya begitu bergetar

"KAU JANGAN BERSANDIWARA LAGI! KAU MENGAJAKKU UNTUK MENCARI TAO SUPAYA KAU BISA MEMUDAHKAN RENCANAMU UNTUK MEMBUNUH KAMI KAN! KAU PIKIR AKU SEBODOH ITU" Kris menarik kerah baju Luhan, Luhan yang masih belum mengerti hanya menatapnya heran

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kris? Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, aku punya alibi. Untuk membunuh ulat saja aku tak sampai hati, mana mungkin aku membunuh manusia, apalagi temanku sendiri" jelas Luhan

"Omong Kosong! Kau pikir aku bisa kau bodohi! Kau bukan Luhan! Tapi iblis yang menyamar menjadi Luhan untuk membunuh kami. Apa maumu hah!" amuk Kris sementara Luhan, Sehun dan Suho masih belum paham akan hal yang di bicarakan oleh Kris

"Kris, jangan main hakim seperti itu, jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau menuduh Luhan seperti itu" ujar Suho. Kris pun menjelaskan semuanya dan menunjukan pesan itu pada mereka semua. Mereka hanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Kris yang menuduh Luhan dengan alasan dia mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu ada banyak kemungkinan. bisa jadi Suho" ujar Sehun. Semua hening dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan

"Kau menuduhku membunuh Chen" Suara Suho bergetar hebat. Ia tak percaya temannya sendiri menuduhnya pembunuh. Ia sangat terpukul. Bahkan belum selesai mereka menangisi kepergian Lay dan hilangnya Tao, kini mereka harus kehilangan Chen juga. Di tambah mereka masih takut dengan kenyataan mereka sedang bersama pembunuh gila itu disini.

"Hahaha, Kau menuduhku membunuh Chen karena aku mengajakmu untuk mencari Tao malam-malam begini? Dan saat aku bersamamu aku sempat tersesat. Jadi kau pikir saat aku menghilang darimu aku akan berlari dengan jarak 8km dari tempat kita mencari Tao untuk pergi kerumah dan membunuh Chen? Aku tersesat darimu selama 7 menit, kau pikir aku akan berlari selama 7 menit dengan jarak 8km?" jelas Luhan panjang lebar pada kawannya terutama Kris. Sepertinya Kris mulai mengiyakan pernyataan Luhan yang cukup logis itu. Sehun dan Suho hanya menangis, mereka tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tak mencurigai Sehun? Bukankah dia yang mengajak kita ke Hutan ini?" lanjut Suho yang melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada Sehun. Sehun membelakan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. aku tidak akan membunuh temanku sendiri, percayalah. Niatku mengajak kalian ke hutan ini hanya untuk menikmati keindahannya. Aku tidak menyangka sedikitpun hal ini akan terjadi " Jelas Sehun yang hanya di beri tatapan tajam oleh Kris

"Apa yang kau mau dari kami?" Kris terus berjalan mendekati Sehun seakan hendak menerkam Sehun. Sehun tak berani melawannya, seumur hidup baru kali ini ia melihat aura mengerikan dari Kris.

"Baik!, kalau aku yang membunuh Chen, bisa kau jelaskan padaku siapa yang membunuh Lay?" tanya Sehun pada Kris, tetapi Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Suho. Kris dan Luhan di buat bingung oleh tatapan Sehun barusan

"Sehun, kau sudah menuduhku lagi" kini Suho berusaha terlihat santai

"Banyak kemungkinan. Yang pertama, kau bukan Suho. Suho orang yang mudah panik, ia tidak akan sesantai dirimu dalam menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Yang kedua, kau menghilang saat kami hendak mencari jalan keluar dan Lay juga menghilang sebelum ia tewas. Yang ketiga, Suho tidur tepat di sebelah Chen, bisa saja saat aku tertidur dan kalian keluar dia mencari kesempatan untuk membunuh Chen. Keempat, ayah Suho juga seorang pengusaha kan?" penjelasan Sehun membuat mereka yakin bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Suho

"Tertangkap kau sekarang" Kris tersenyum jahat saat melihat reaksi Suho yang ketakutan. Pikirannya sudah tak waras seutuhnya. Ia tertekan.

"Kalian menyalahkanku! Kenapa tidak ada yang mencurigai Dia! Bisa saja dia sok pahlawan menyelamatkan kalian, tapi sebenarya dialah pembunuhnya" kali ini Suho angkat bicara

"kalau aku pembunuhnya, bisa kau memberi bukti?" Suho kalap. Ia tak bisa menuduh Kris karena ia tak punya bukti yang akurat. Kris membuat rencana untuk melindungi dirinya dan teman-temannya

"Sekarang, mau kita apakan pembunuh ini?" kali ini Luhan terlihat begitu dendam pada Suho

"Sumpah! Aku tidak membunuh siapapun! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya!" Suho menangis sejadi-jadinya, ntah kenapa ia tak memberi alasan untuk membela dirinya.

"Sekarang menjelang fajar, kita akan pergi dari hutan ini sebelum pembunuh ini merencanakan hal lainnya"

"Kenapa kalian menuduhku karena sikapku yang berubah? Kenapa kalian berpikir bodoh dengan menganggapku iblis yang menyamar? Apa kalian terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai pernyataan gila itu?" tanya Suho

"Baik. Anggap saja kau bukan iblis atau sejenisnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan ke tiga bukti lainnya?" Suho tak bisa menjawab lagi. Suasana hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Luhan bersuara.

"Kita kurung saja ia di rumah ini! Kita juga tidak bisa membawa jenazah Lay dan Chen. Jadi, bila kita sudah keluar dari hutan ini, kita akan memanggil polisi untuk membawa jenazah Chen, Lay dan kita biarkan pembunuh ini mati membusuk di sini" bak tertusuk seribu pedang, Suho benar-benar terpukul. Hatinya menjerit dalam diam. Ia berusaha tegar. Sehun mengikat Suho yang terduduk di kursi kayu itu. ia hanya meringis dan tak berkata apapun. Tapi hati mereka bertiga tak tersentuh sedikitpun melihat keadaan Suho tersebut. Akhirnya mereka meningglkan Suho dan menutup tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan untuk kabur. Mereka terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. mereka sudah berada di luar rumah, sudah sangat lama mereka mengitari hutan itu. tak sengaja Luhan menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" ujar Luhan yang memeriksa benda yang ia injak itu. Kris terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang tak jauh darinya. Tak lama Luhan tersadar bahwa ia telah menyentuh bola mata. Dengan panik ia melempar benda yang ia sentuh itu dan berlari mendekati Kris, reaksinya tak jauh beda dari Kris saat ia juga melihat sesuatu yang Kris lihat.

"TAO!" jerit Kris menghampiri tubuh Tao yang terikat di pohon itu. keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. kedua bola matanya tak ada di matanya. Luhan benar-benar ngilu melihat kondisi Tao yang tak jauh beda dari Lay sebelumnya.

"Kris, jelaskan padaku. Apa kau yang membunuh Tao!" Luhan membentak Kris yang masih mematung. "JELASKAN PADAKU!" Luhan mengoncang tubuh Kris yang masih kaku.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH MANUSIA DENGAN CARA GILA SEPERTI INI!" Luhan bungkam akibat bentakan Kris tersebut. Tao adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris. Ia benar-benar terpukul atas kepergian sahabatnya itu. Luhan merangkul Kris. Mereka menangis dan sejenak mereka tersadar.

"Dimana Sehun?"

.

Di sisi lain

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derap kaki terdengar jelas dalam kesunyian itu. Suho terbangun karena suara itu. ia membelakan matanya dan merontah-rontah untuk berusaha lari dari rumah itu. tapi naas, ia terikat erat di kursi itu.

"Ka-kau? Masih hidup? Kumohon jangan bunuh aku" ujar Suho memohon pada orang itu. Sementara orang itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Terima kasih, telah melindungi ku. Suho" ujar orang itu, kemudian dengan sigap ia menembak Suho tepat di kepalanya. Suho tewas dalam sekejap. Orang itu pergi meninggalkan Suho di sana

.

"SEHUN!" jerit Luhan memanggil Sehun. Luhan dan Kris mencari Sehun di hutan itu. mendadak sehun menghilang. Tapi mereka malah menemukan rumah itu lagi. Ada yang aneh dari rumah itu, pintunya terbuka. Dengan sigap Kris dan Luhan memasuki rumah itu. mereka di kejutkan dengan kondisi Suho yang sudah tewas tertembak. Luhan masih sangat shock. Kris mengatup rahangnya geram

"Kau tak kan bisa lolos dariku!" Dengan menggebuh-gebuh Kris pergi mencari Sehun, Luhan segera menyusul Kris. Tapi dalam perjalanan itu, tiba-tiba Luhan tertembak tepat di jantungnya. Kris mematung melihat sahabatnya tewas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tersungkur ke tanah. Luhan masih sekarat. Ia memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kumohon bertahanlah, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku untuk kesekian kalinya. KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Kris menangis sejadinya

"Setidaknya aku tenang saat mengetahui bahwa kau bukan pembunuh itu" ujar Luhan tersenyum, lalu ia menutup matanya. Ia tewas. Amarah Kris sudah tak terkontrol, ia sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Bahkan ia sudah tidak takut kalau dia harus mati terbunuh seperti ke lima temannya. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap Suho masih menghantuinya. Ia benar-benar terpukul. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri hutan itu.

"KELUAR KAU SEHUN!" Kris menjerit di tengah hutan pagi itu. ia terus menelusuri hutan itu. setiap pohon ia lewati, dengan geram ia memanggil Sehun. Sehunlah pembuat sekenario ini.

Sampai akhirnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat tetesan darah dari ranting pohon di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Se-sehun" kali ini Kris ketakutan melihat Sehun yang tertusuk di ranting pohon itu. tak lama Sehun terjatuh ke tanah. Tinggi pohon itu tiga meter. "Siapa yang membunuh Sehun dengan cara seperti itu?", "Apakah dia bunuh diri?", "Kalau iya, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya?" "Kenapa ini serumit seperti Algoritma?" pikir Kris berkecamuk sampai akhirnya Kris mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pembunuh itu masih di sini, dan mengawasinya. Sadar akan hal itu Kris terus berlari mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. dia terus berlari walau sesekali ia tersandung oleh akar pohon, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jalan dimana mobil pick up itu mengantar mereka sebelumnya. Kris masih ingat arah menuju jalan raya dari jalan ini. Ia merasa sedikit lega. Tapi ketika ia hendak menuju jalan tersebut, ponselnya berdering. Kris dengan sigap melihat pesan dari ponselnya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut dengan isi pesan tersebut

"Kris, Kau lupa bahwa digrup ini terdapat 8 akun, apa kau melupakanku hmm? Apa kau juga lupa bahwa ayahku juga seorang pengusaha? Aku berkata kalau ada waktu luang aku akan menyempatkan diri kemari bersamamu kan? Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Kita hanya tak bertemu selama dua tahun, tapi kau sudah melupakanku. Sekarang menghadaplah ke belakang. Aku di belakangmu"

Kris menangis ketakutan. Ia tak tau harus apa, tubuhnya melemas. Tapi ia tak berani menghadap ke belakang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyempatkan untuk membaca pesan itu.

"Kris, Wu yi fan , Dhuizang. Bahkan aku masih mengingat nama-namamu semasa sekolah dulu. Aku adalah orang pertama yang dekat denganmu sebelum kau dekat dengan Tao sekarang. Aku sedih kau melupakanku setelah kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, sekarang aku tau penyebab kau mulai melupakanku. Kau tak mau terus bersedih mengingat kematianku, kau sempat berniat bunuh diri setelah mengetahui kematianku. Tapi ingat kawan, sekalipun aku sudah tiada dari bumi ini, aku tetap menjagamu dimanapun kau berada. Hmmm, anggap saja Tuhan mengirimku untuk menjagamu Kris. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Bukankah kau selalu berdoa supaya Tuhan mengizinkanmu untuk selalu bersama denganku? Sekarang Tuhan telah mengabulkan doamu. Sekarang kita bertemu di akhir musim semi"

orang itu bersuara, dia benar-benar di belakang Kris sekarang. Kris menangis mengingat semua kenanganya bersama orang itu. Kris mengenali suara ini. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Suasana hutan itu berubah menjadi taman yang indah. Di sisi lain, ia melihat dirinya sendiri di sisi orang itu. Kris yang berbeda darinya. Jalan tadi kini berubah menjadi jurang yang curam, saat ini Kris berada di tebing itu.

"Baekhyun? Kau masih hidup? Bagaimana bisa?" Kris masih bingung melihat Baekhyun kawan lamanya yang sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu kini ada di hadapanya.

"Ikutlah denganku Kris, aku Tidak ingin kau mengalami kesulitan lagi di sana" Baekhyun menunjuk jurang di belakang Kris. Tapi Kris masih belum mengerti dengan pernyataan Baekhyun

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa di sini? Apa kau yang membunuh mereka semua?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya" ujar Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka dengan cara tak manusiawi seperti itu?" Kris mulai geram

"AKU INGIN KAU MENGINGAT KEMATIANKU KRIS!" Kris menyiritkan dahinya

"Kau ingat? Bagaimana hancurnya wajahku saat kecelakaan itu? aku membunuh mereka dengan cara seperti itu, supaya kau mengingatku. Tapi kau sudah sepenuhnya melupakanku" ujar Baekhyun

"Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, aku Teringat padamu saat melihat kondisi Lay. Aku teringat padamu saat aku bercanda dengan mereka semua. Aku mengingatmu. Selalu mengingatmu! Tapi, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah karena terpuruk dalam kesedihan itu" ujar Kris, Baekhyun hanya mematung

"Pergilah Kris, belum saatnya kau di sini, Baekhyun kau tak boleh egois, kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya biarkan Kris pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya." Ujar Kris di sisi Baekhyun. Kris masih heran dengan kondisi yang ia alami saat ini.

"Bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi dua?" pikir Kris. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sendu. Belum sempat Kris berkata Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendekat dan mendorong Kris hingga ia terpental dan jatuh ke jurang itu. pandangannya kini menjadi gelap.

.

.

Kris mulai sadar, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap heran ke sekelilingnya.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya

"Syukurlah kau sadar! Kau koma selama sebulan! Membuat kami khawatir saja. Kau di rumah sakit sekarang" ujar Tao yang mendapat anggukan dari ke lima temannya dan juga orang tuanya

"Apa?"

"Saat kita hendak ke hutan untuk reuni, kita mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil pick up itu menghantam pohon. Kau, Sehun, Luhan, Tao dan Suho mengalami koma. Dan selamat! kaulah yang paling lama sadar Kris" ujar Lay

"Aku bermimpi kita terbunuh di hutan itu, tapi aku sempat bertemu baekhyun dan dia-"

"Sudah kuduga, kita bermimpi sama bung. Dan terakhir aku memilih terjun ke jurang. Aku terlalu takut padanya"

"Tapi dia mendorongku?" Kris masih bertanya-tanya tentang mimpinya dan yang lainnya hanya menyiritkan dahinya.

"Dia masih mau kau hidup Kris. Kita harus memanfaatkan kehidupan ini dengan sangat baik. Kejadian ini menyadarkanku bahwa dalam hidup kita harus banyak berpikir positif, dan tidak berprasangka buruk. Baekhyun mengajarkan banyak hal pada kita" jelas Suho

"Aku terlalu sering berfoya-foya"

"Aku sering membantah ibuku"

"Kesimpulannya. Kita harus menjalani hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya" ujar Chen yang mendapat anggukan dari lainnya. Tapi Kris masih belum paham seutuhnya

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, kau telah merubah hidup kami" ujar Sehun

"Kami akan sering mengunjungimu di sini" ujar Luhan

"Dan akan selalu mendoakanmu. Suatu saat kita semua akan bertemu, baekhyunie" ujar Kris, mereka semua memeluk batu nisan Baekhyun. semenjak insiden itu kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. mereka berhasil menjadi anak yang patuh dan lebih menghargai hidupnya. Mereka kini telah menjadi orang yang sukses.

Reuni akhir musim semi itu telah merubah hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Empat tahun telah berlalu. Tapi Kris masih tak paham akan pesan Baekhyun di grup chat dalam mimpinya. Ia masih tak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang ilusi. Pesan dalam mimpi itu, yang menyatakan Baekhyun ada di belakangnya itu benar-benar tertulis di grup itu dan Baekhyunlah penulisnya.

.

end


End file.
